


Skinwalker

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: A dog makes its way to camp, but it isn’t what the chocobros think.





	Skinwalker

**Author's Note:**

> Mild mentions of blood

The night stretched out around her. She ran as fast as she could towards the haven she knew was nearby. The howls of the Sabertusks closing in on her. Her four paws carrying her as fast as she could. A light came into view and she knew she was close, but there were people camped on the haven. She hoped they would allow her to stay with them or else she would surely die out here in the wasteland. There was a sharp pain that pierced her shoulder, causing her to let out a yipe of pain and crash onto the ground. Warm blood trickled down her front right leg and she scrambled to her feet before they could attack again. Ignoring the pain, she pushed on, panting from exhaustion.

Finally, she felt the familiar comfort as the barrier surrounding the haven enveloped her and blocked the Sabertusks from getting close. Panting, she watched them go before slowly climbing up the rocks to get to the fire, limping because of her injury. Like she thought, there were four men seated around the campfire. They all looked up, seeing her approach, but she sat down, keeping her weight off her front leg.

“Hey, a dog.” One of the men, a blonde, stated.

“Get out of here! Go on! Shoo!” Said one of the others, a bigger one with a scar running over his left eye.

“Aww, he’s fine, aren’t you boy? Don’t listen to Gladio.” The blonde said, moving close to her. For the briefest moment, she slunk back, whining at the pain in her arm.

“Easy there. I won’t hurt you.” The blonde said gently, holding his hands out to show he meant her no harm.

“He seems hurt.” Said one of the others, coming over to them. He had short, black, spikey hair that hung in his eyes.

“Say, Ignis, do we have any bandages? Do potions work on dogs?” The blonde asked. The fourth man with glasses, dug around in a bag that was near a portable cooking stove before coming over.

“Prompto, this dog is a female.” The spectacled man, Ignis, stated and started to examine the wound. Sensing they wanted to help, she let them look at her wound.

“That was the yipe we heard before, wasn’t it?” The blonde, Prompto, asked.

“Most likely.” Ignis replied. He started to study the wound and frowned.

“It is quite deep.” He mused and started to clean the wound. She winced and whined, but didn’t recoil from him, understanding that he was helping her. Ignis gently scratched her head.

“That’s a good girl.” He said gently as he cleaned the wound.

“She seems pretty tame, think she belongs to someone?” Noctis asked. Ignis began covering the wound, but his eyes glanced towards the dog’s neck.

“No collar.” Prompto answered.

“Are you a stray, girl?” Noctis asked as Ignis finished bandaging the wound. He gently scratched her head. The sensation was pleasant and she closed her eyes, her tail wagging.

“I’ve never seen such beautiful blue eyes on a dog before.” Noctis commented.

“I wonder what breed she is. The black fur and blue eyes are kind of throwing me off.” Prompto mused. She felt lightheaded from the loss of blood and she whined softly.

“What’s the matter, girl? Are you hungry?” Prompto asked.

“Say, Gladio, can you bring one of those skewers over?” Noctis asked. The larger man stood and grabbed a couple of the skewers they had for their dinner.

“Do you mind, Iggy?” Prompto asked. Ignis shook his head.

“Not at all. If she is a stray, she is probably starving.” Ignis replied, checking her over for other injuries. Prompto took the skewers and fed her the meat piece by piece. Once they were gone, she yawned.

“Can she sleep in the tent with us?” Prompto asked.

“It will be better than her sleeping out here in the open.” Ignis nodded. The food had helped her clear her mind and she was able to study the four men more closely.

“What do you say, girl, want to sleep with us?” Prompto asked. The dog studied them, indecision in her heart. Finally, she stepped away from them, limping as she walked.

“What’s the matter, girl?” Noctis asked. She sat down by the fire, watching them. There was a shimmer and a young woman soon stood where the dog had been.

“Thank you for caring for me.” She said with a smile.


End file.
